Crash and Burn: A LilyJames story
by lilyevans103
Summary: When Lily's finally crashes after her parents death, becoming depressed beyond her imagination, help comes from the last person she expected.


**Crash and Burn: A Lily/James story**

**A/n **This is a new one-shot fic for my favorite couple in Harry Potter: Lily and James. I OWN NOTHING. The characters are J.K. Rowlings. The Lyrics are Crash and Burn by Savage Garden. Please Review!

**April 30****th**** 1978**

Eighteen year old James Potter was eating breakfast when he heard in his ear "I heard the Mud blood's Parents got killed last weekend…" "Sod off Snape!" Severus Snape sneered and walked away. Alice Stevens, Lily Evans best friend, came running up to him. "Hey, Alice, what's wrong?" James asked immediately. "Lily won't come out of her room. She is in the room crying. Maybe you…" James stood up and rushed to the Head Dorms. He reached Lily's room and knocked on the door. Lily shouted "GO AWAY!!" "Lily, what is wrong?" Lily sobbed "Nothing, Potter, Just go away!" James sighed thinking. He looked down the stairs to see Alice looking up at him, worried. "Alice, you can go to class, I will take care of Lily." Alice nodded and said "Let me know if you need help…"

She left. James went down to the Kitchens and said to the House elves "I need food, as much that will fit on a tray. And please hurry, I have class to attend." The elves rushed off and returned a minute later with a tray of breakfast food. "Thanks!" James rushed back to the Head dorm and Lily's room. Once here he knocked on the door and set the tray down, hurrying to get to his first class on time. He was out of the Head dorm when Lily opened her door to see the tray. Lily smiled sadly and brought the tray back to her room.

**When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
Its hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you cant take anymore**

**Lunchtime**

James bolted his lunch and grabbed some of everything to take with him. "Prongs, you just ate…" Moony said worried. "This is for Lily. See you lot later." James grabbed a piece of bread and ran to the Head dorm. He knocked three times on Lily's door and rushed to get to his books for the afternoon. Lily opened her door to see the food. She smiled and took the food into her room. James ran to his charms class making it just in time. Sirius stared as James slipped into his seat beside Sirius. "What happened to you at lunch, mate?" "I had to take Lily some food." "Because…" "She has not left her room today and I don't want her to starve."

**Let me be the one you call  
If you jump Ill break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
Youre not alone**

That night ,after Dinner, Lily found all of the notes and work she had missed from the day and food outside her door. Lily ate the food and did the work, leaving it in front of her door when she was done. She planed the next day to take the work to her teachers. If she bothered to get up. She was very deppressed. She felt as if she had been deserted by her family. She felt as if noone cared anymore about her. '_Why bother getting up anymore?'_ Was her last thought before crying herself to sleep that night. The next morning Lily put her bathrobe on and went to her door. She planed to turn in her work to the Professors and then go to Headmaster Dumbledore to tell him that she was dropping out. However as she opened her door she found that her work was gone. In it's place was a tray with breakfast on it. Lily sighed and took the tray back to her room.

That day went just as the last had. Lily stayied in her room debaiting if she wanted to stay in school or not. At Lunch a knock sounded on her door. Lily jumped and went to the door to see a tray of food. Lily smiled her first smile for that day and took the tray into her room. Dinner was the same as the night before. Lily found food and that days work. Lily ate the food, did the work and once again left the tray and work outside her door. The next morning it was gone and replaced with breakfast.

**When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
Youre caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you cant face the day**

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump Ill break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
Youre not alone  
This went on for about a week. Lily finally decided to return to classes and stay in school. Her first day back she ran up to Alice and hugged her tightly kissing both her cheeks. "Thanks, Lils what did I do?" Alice returned the hug. "You looked out for me when I was in my room." Lily said. Alice shook her head. "That was James, sweetie." Lily was shocked "James Potter took care of me?" Alice nodded "I offered to help him, but he wouldn't let me. It was all him." Lily smiled softly "That was nice of him." Alice sighed "Lily, I love you. But you are thick sometimes. James is MAD about you. He has been for years. If you gave him a moment of your time you would see that." Lily sighed "I know Ally, I know." She whispered.

**And there has always been heartache and pain  
And when its over youll breathe again  
Youll breath again**

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart  


**Later that night**

Lily took a bath and got into her pajamas. She then headed to James's room. Jame was laying on top of his bed reading. Lily sighed softly. Alice was right, James did care about her. Lily had beenignoring the way James looked at her. Lily had never taken him seriously when he asked her out. _'I love him.'_ Lily realized as she watched him read. She knocked softly on the doorframe. James looked up and smiled. "Hey Lily." "May I come in?" James nodded and patted the bed beside him. Lily crawled onto the bed and looked at James who was smiling at her. "Sorry I haven't been 'round much lately." Lily started. James laughed "That's ok, Lily. Everyone has bad days." "Yes, but mine lasted a week… How did you manage Head Duties without a partner?"

James laughed again "Remus was happy to help." Lily lay beside James. "You brought me my work and made sure I didn't starve… I'll never be able to thank you enough for that." James reached over and pulled Lily into his arms. "No need to thank me, love. I didn't want you to fall behind, or die." Lily smiled and looked up at James who was stroking her hair softly. "I love you, James." Lily whispered before kissing him. **  
**

**Let me be the one you call  
If you jump Ill break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
Youre not alone**

**Fin**


End file.
